User blog:Endlesspossibilities 2006/OCC S1 E1: Wanted Kings and Queens
Timmy:Okay this our second try at a pliot and why this one out of all the rest. Jimmy:This is just interesting wait is the camera on. Timmy:Let me see it Yep it on oh no quickly get all Set while I restarting it. Jimmy:okay getting it. (Someone knocks on the door) Timmy:I got this it. (Opens door) Random person:jimmy Johns. Timmy:here twenty dollars keep the change. (Grabs bag and close the door) Timmy:got lunch. Jimmy:And I got the equipment and starting it in five four three.... (Timmy runs to the camra with jimmy Johns bag) Timmy:Okay start the show. Jimmy:Aright before we start bets. Timmy:I say Shirley Valentine. Jimmy:While I say Luke Nephilim. Timmy:Twenty dollars on who wins. Jimmy:Deal. (Jimmy starts the camera) Timmy:Royalty a place that you in change of a kingdom,.. Jimmy:But things can get out of hand even when you a teenager and be hunted. Timmy:Like our two fighters today. Jimmy:Luke Nephilim,the knight of the wind. Timmy:And Shirley Valentine the captain of the mirage raiders. Jimmy:Hi I jimmy and he’s Timmy Timmy:And we are going to analyze these two weapons,armor,and skill to find the a OC champion –––—–——–––––—–––––————–––—–—–——––—–—–———––—–———–—–––—————————————————————————————————–—– Jimmy:Back in the ye old medieval times a dragon with elements water,fire,air,and earth was destroying multiple towns and after some years past four people came up to slay the dragon Timmy:and when the fight begins all of them throw some bombs as the dragon was quickly coming to them and quickly throws the bombs before the dragon got up but they were too late and the bombs went off causing a mountain explosion mushroom Jimmy:after that the four knights found out that each of them have one element from the dragon and then after some decades multiple people have elements from the original elemental wielders and every once a while they a special person with a element could master all elements and learn a rare type spirit bending, Timmy:a kingdom that just had a newborn called Luke nephilim. His parents want him to be dead since they want his brother Lincoln Nephilim to be the special person so they tried to kill him by leaving him to a dragon luckily a Knight save him in time Jimmy:and the king and queen found out this they decided to put a high bounty on Luke and multiple expert hunters were hired when Luke was 12 the hunters found him and he run where him meet a group that took him in after 5 years he and the group enter a tournament called the destiny and fates tournament where they basically sweeps almost all the rounds Timmy:until the finals where they fought the flaming hunters and almost lost to Yu Hamada but his team won but after the final battle he found out they were going to kill him when they found out the bounty Jimmy:but luckily the flaming hunters come in time to save him and when the flaming hunters almost left Luke ask to join so the government have kind of a interview and he barely got accepted to the flaming hunters and now he working on the flaming hunters fighting evil everyday with him still unknown of the full power he holds. Personality A bit of nervous when talking since he wasn’t with socializing for a long time and is trying to be kind Appearance blue hair, blue pants,blue and white shirt,green eyes,gray shoes Powers and Stats Tier:High 7-A (with air blast) 6-B Name:Luke nephilim (nickname) knight of the wind Origin:OC Gender:Male Age:17 Classification:Human Powers and Abilities: Air manipulation small water manipulation Attack Potency:High 7-A (with air blast) 6-B Speed: Massively hypersonic+ with infinite speed in reaction time Lifting Strength:Class 100 Striking Strength:EJ Durability: Mountain Level Stamina:1 day Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Sword of the wind: Was made in ancient times for a swordmen that can control wind, it light so it doesn’t decrease your speed and can slice though a island Intelligence:Genius Weaknesses: Still human Is trick-able Notable Attacks/Techniques: Torn-ado:runs fast enough to make 2 tornadoes and the person will be pulled by the tornadoes and be pulled in half like a kid ripping a piece Air blast: Basically make a dome that cover county and can destroy it and if the person survive the county and then they will die due to not able to breath because Luke suck the air out of the opponent Feats Was able to destroy a large mountain Was able to match Zero in a game of chess Able to survive a large mountain level attack lifted a tank Was able to beat Alpha in a foot race Able to react to Zero 100 % while using the gem on all of his stats Fought against tons of bounty hunters for a day ________________________________________________________________________________________ Story Timmy:Shirley was born to a peasant family in a small village. She wasn't even a year old when a warlord conquered the village, taking Shirley to become a slave as she grew older. Jimmy:Several years later, Shirley was a child still at the mercy of the warlord. However, she would soon be rescued as the king of a newly emerging empire, Aria, came to conquer the warlord's territory. When her master was defeated, Shirley was approached by the upcoming king, Valentine. Although a conqueror, he had a big heart and sought to take over land to bring peace to it. Timmy:He was surprised at the ordeal Shirley was able to survive and decided to adopt her as his daughter. Starting as a slave, Shirley would now become the princess of what was soon to be one of the world's great empires. Jimmy:Now at the age of twelve, Shirley lived a happy life with her now father, King Valentine. This was until a collection of Valentine's decided to lay a plan, a plan to over throw him in a coup d'etat. Timmy:Before finally being struck down, he was able to help Shirley escape and told her to run from their land. Now orphaned and alone again, Shirley would have to toughen up to survive. Jimmy:At age 18, Shirley found herself in Mirage and turned into quite the treasure hunter, using nothing but her street smarts to find rumors and secrets about were treasures may be hidden, this was how she survived. She heard of the legendary pirate Midas Touch Topaz's gun was hidden in a mysterious cavern. Timmy:She searched and found it, though it was difficult. She powered through every trap put in her way and found the gun. When she touched it, the gun sent a long lasting pain throughout her body, causing her to pass out. She saw Topaz in her dream, telling her she had been cursed by him, she was told of the abilities she now possessed and that there was a timer of 10 years to break the curse or she would die. She accepted her fate and decided to live her life to the fullest adventuring around the world. Jimmy:She had sold every treasure she had found to afford a ship, but just as she was about to leave, someone bumped into her. Lucian Mirage, runaway prince of The Mirage Kingdom, who's identity was hidden, begged her to take him along. Although initially refusing, she realized she could use someone to do the dirty work on the ship, so she agreed. They shipped off, and so the adventures of The Mirage Raiders and Captain Cannonball Shirley began. Personality Shirley is very forward, not really having a filter between her head and her mouth. She's very passionate about being a good captain, and enjoys fighting by the side of her crewmates, she can still find enjoyment in a one on one fight though. She's not afraid to knock some sense into one of her friends if they're acting stupid. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Shirley Valentine Nickname (Wanted As): Cannonball Shirley Origin: OC (The Mirage Raiders) Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human Magic Classification: Curse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed and Strength Curse Magic: The curse she has on her has given her the ability to manipulate certain aspects of physics. This may seem great, but every curse has it's costs. Attack Potency: Continent Level (Was able clash of punches with King Gulat.) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Kept up with the assassin Kirill, who was able to out speed Ensio.) Lifting Strength: Likely Class P (Can beat Ensio in arm wrestling.) Striking Strength: Low Class YJ (Was able to break King's Sin Orn's hand in a clash of punches.) Durability: Continent Level (Survived a punch from King Gulat of Aria, who was stated to have destroyed the lost land to the south, basically Antarctica.) Stamina: Hours (Has won fights highhandedly that have gone on for hours.) Range: Close Range | Long Range (With Pistol.) Standard Equipment: Topaz's Gun: A flintlock pistol that cursed Shirley the moment she touched it. The gun can break the laws of physics just like Shirley herself, shooting bullets at relativistic speeds. Intelligence: Combat Genius (Came up with every single technique in her arsenal to utilize her manipulation.) Weaknesses: Since Topaz was able to turn people to gold, his curse has given Shirley a weakness to gold, not being able to manipulate or defend against it. The curse has given her a timer of 10 years, if the curse isn't broken before then, she'll die. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Topaz Friction Shift: Shirley manipulates friction to allow her to slide along surfaces at high speed. Topaz Kinetic Impact: Shirley manipulates kinetic energy to drastically increase the strength of her hits. Topaz Lockdown: Shirley manipulates the physics of gravity to completely lock her feet to the floor, essentially neutralizing knock back from attacks. Topaz Chance: Shirley uses a type of probability manipulation to boost her luck to dispel all magic that affects her luck, it does not raise he natural luck though. Topaz Motion Paradox: Shirley manipulates the physics of motion to stop an opponent dead in their tracks, they can still move as if running, but they won't be able to leave that spot for a few seconds. Topaz Density Cycle: Shirley can change the density of her body to either raise it and harden her body, or lower it and become intangible to physical hits for a period of time. Topaz Atomic Collision: Shirley manipulates physics on an atomic level, creating a strike with 999 petatons of force, doing this causes enough recoil damage that she will be completely incapacitated after using it. Feats Wanted with a bounty on her head, has managed to stay alive and free. Matched Kirill's speed. Broke King's Sin Orn's hand. Strongest member and captain of The Mirage Raiders. Dodged lightning. Got through the trap infested caverns to find Topaz's Gun. Stopped Galen Avel in his tracks with Topaz Motion Paradox. Defeated King Gulat with Topaz Atomic Collision. Survived fighting in the underworld, even though she had no way of purification. Lead her crew with Lucian to overthrow Cecil from The Mirage Empire. After the fall of Mirage, she and Lucian went on to lead an army to the other two great kingdoms, Aria and Tarakona, to reclaim her and Felicia's stolen thrones from the tyrannical monarchs. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Timmy:Okay we got the research done. Jimmy:So for good day and level your prediction in the comments down below. Timmy:I going to win though. Jimmy:No I will win. (Both argue when a sudden knock on the door) Timmy:I will get it. (Opens the door) Random person:Tip please. Timmy:What I gave you twenty dollars. Random person: yeah but was for the meal. Timmy:While I am not giving you any mon(get shock by a taser) Random person:I getting my tip a big tip. Jimmy:If you want a tip then you have t(gets shot in the stomach) Random person:Can you excuse me I robbing you (sees camera still on) but first (shoots the camera) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Blog posts